


Green Light

by graysonsflight



Series: Lost and Found [7]
Category: Young Justice
Genre: Breathplay, Dom/sub, F/M, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:39:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graysonsflight/pseuds/graysonsflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick has come back home after years of being gone and he’s not prepared to deal with how lonely he feels.  Not seeing many other options, he turns to Roy.  If not for comfort, then to at least feel alive. (This is a part of the Lost and Found Universe - but can be enjoyed separately. It is also not necessary for following the story arc.) This is my contribution to the 50 Shades of Grayson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Light

**Author's Note:**

> This piece does fit in with the Metus/ Lost and Found Universe millenniumrobin and I are working on, but it can absolutely be enjoyed by itself. In the series, it would take place shortly after Dick and Jason return to Gotham (after having been gone for three years – after Wally’s death) Hope you enjoy it :)

            Roy picked up his phone on the third ring. He knew the number. He smirked.

            “I thought I might be hearing from you,” he said casually, almost coolly, into the receiver. “Uh-huh. Uh-huh. Let me just talk to – ” Roy stopped, his eyes darting to the women currently finishing up her morning yoga. Naked. “Have you now?” he questioned the voice on the other end. “Looks like you’ve taken care of everything. Of course.   I’ll see you then.” He hung up with a dry laugh.

            Finished with her morning stretches, Jade turned to look at him, a smug smile quirking the corners of her mouth.

            “Anyone interesting?” she asked, as if she didn’t already know.

            “Oh yeah,” Roy replied, rising and moving towards her. “Apparently, Kaldur is going to be over at three to pick up Lian.”

            “Is he?”

            Roy slipped his arms around his incredibly beautiful, and more than occasionally devious wife. “But you already knew that,” he accused, his mouth by her ear.

            Jade laughed. “I did. Consider this my good deed for the month.”

            “Oh this is going to be your good deed is it?”

            “Well,” she said with a shrug. “He sounded desperate. And who am I to deny someone so clearly in need of help?”

            “Your kind of help could kill people, Jade.”

            “Mmmmm,” she hummed. “Put some clothes on, and we can go see if our daughter is awake, and get her excited for a sleepover with Uncle Kaldur.”

 

XxX

 

            Roy sat in his living room. Jade was already in place, waiting. No doubt she was already starting to have some fun on her own. He looked over to the clock on the wall. Two minutes. Dick had two minutes before he was late. There was a knock on the door. Perfect. Roy got up to answer it.

            The young man on the other side was as well dressed as ever. His dark wash jeans and gray shirt clung to his body beautifully. Roy could tell he was recently showered, his slightly long hair still drying in places. The being in front of him, however, was not the Dick Grayson that Roy remembered. There was a shadow about him, a darkness that hadn’t been there before. From the stubble growing in on his face to the slightly feverish glint in his eyes, Dick Grayson was a bit of a mess. This had the possibility of being a very interesting night. Roy stepped back from the door to let him in.

            Dick still moved the same, graceful with a purpose.

            “It’s been a while, Grayson,” Roy offered, smirking at Dick’s ass as he walked past him. If anything, that had gotten better, tighter.

            “Mmm,” Dick replied, not turning to look at him. Instead, it looked like he was searching the room for something. Roy sighed quietly. A part of him felt guilty about the possibility of this.

            “Dick, look at me,” he said, only the slightest hint of a command in his voice. The younger man turned to him wordlessly. “You’re sure that this is what you want?” Roy asked.

            “Yes.” Dick didn’t hesitate in his answer. He sounded desperate, hungry.

            “Look, you’re going though a lot right now,” Roy ventured. He knew what he wanted to do, but he needed to know that this was the right thing. “We don’t have to do this. We can stop right now, or do something else entirely.” The older man wasn’t huge into things like cuddling, but from what he remembered, Dick had a fondness for the softer sides of physical affection too. But the suggestion was met with a twitching jaw.

            “No, Roy, please,” Dick insisted. “This is what I want.”

            Roy stood back, his arms across his chest. “Alright,” he said finally with a nod. “Alright, but we’re using safe words tonight.”

            Dick flinched back, a grimace on his face. “I don’t need-” he stared incredulously, but Roy stopped him, moving closer, invading his space.

            “Grayson, you want to play, you’ll play by my rules, or you’ll find someone else to play with. Understand?” Dick backed up with a huffy sigh and a roll of his eyes. That wasn’t enough for Roy. He shot out a hand, and took hold of Dick’s chin. “Do you understand?” He forced Dick to meet his eyes.

            For half a beat, Dick looked back defiantly, but the defiance ebbed into compliance.

            “Yes,” he offered softly.

            “Yes, what?” Roy demanded, his voice hard. He could feel more than see the shiver run through the slimmer man’s body.

            “Yes, sir.”

            Roy hummed his approval, his hand turning soft on Dick’s face. “Good. We’ll keep this simple then. Stop light method.”

            The corners of Dick’s lips tipped up slightly, a spark of humor finding its way into his eyes. “That means I get green light too, right?” he challenged.

            “If you think you’ll need it,” Roy offered, starting to lead him towards the bedroom. “Double tap too.”

            “You already went though this with Jade?” Dick asked, pausing them both with Roy’s hand on the doorknob. Roy let out a laugh.

            “Oh trust me, she’s aware.”

 

XxX

 

            Dick followed Roy through the open door, his blood racing through his veins. It had been a long time since he had done anything like this – and the first time he’d be doing anything like this with a third player. His eye adjusted easily to the dimmer light of the bedroom, and he found Jade, dressed in an open satin robe and nothing else, perched on an armchair. He could only describe the look in her eyes as predatory.

            “Goodness,” she purred, her eyes raking over his body. “I see why you like him, Red.”

            Roy’s hands started running over his Dick’s body, possessive. From the minute he agreed to this, Dick knew he had signed himself over to Roy, and in a way Jade too. The woman in question uncurled herself from the chair to move towards him. Dick let his eyes drift over her body, appreciating the way her muscles moved, but he knew better than to say anything.

            “Wait until you really see him,” Roy offered, and Dick could feel the older man’s hands start to pull off his shirt.   He lifted his arms in compliance. Before the cloth was over his eyes, he could feel two sets of fingers tracing lines over his skin.

            “So many marks,” Jade said, her nails running over them in a way Roy’s blunter ones couldn’t. Dick shivered involuntarily.

            “Yeah,” Roy said. “A few more than I remember.”

            “Is he well behaved?” Jade again, smirking up at him soon as the shirt was lost to the floor. Dick was not foolish enough to let her smaller size convince him she was to be anything but dominant.

            “Most days,” Roy replied honestly. His lips pressed to Dick’s ear – and he could feel him smirking. “On your knees, Boy Wonder.” Dick could feel himself growing harder, but he listened, sinking without question onto his knees between them. The sound of Roy’s belt coming undone had him suppressing a groan, but he wasn’t thinking clear enough to stop himself from adjusting. Jade’s eyes darted lightening fast to his hand, a smirk creeping onto her lips. _Shit._

            “Uh-oh, Red,” she breathed, her eyes locking with Roy’s over his head. “Looks like he’s out of practice.” Roy sighed heavily.

            “We’ll give him the one, Chech,” he said, sinking to a crouch behind Dick. “You going to behave yourself?”

            Dick went to nod, but stopped himself. “Yes, sir,” he answered instead, earning him a rough hand to his backside.

            “Good.” Roy stood back up, coming around to stand in front of him – and finished taking off his pants. Dick swallowed hard.

            For her part, Jade ran her fingers over Roy’s body. Dick had to admit there was something obscenely beautiful about watching her slender fingers wrap around Roy’s cock. She began stroking him expertly, practiced, her other hand, digging into Roy’s hip.

            Dick stayed as still as possibly, his hands clenched into fists at his side. He should have known better than to wear jeans to this thing. He should have known that they were going to leave him in them to grow painfully hard. But then again, so was Roy.

            “Enough,” the red head said finally. And Jade stopped, but not without a final dig of her nails into Roy’s hips.

            “Watch who you’re bossing, Red,” she threatened, making her way back over to her chair. Jade lounged herself back out, legs spread provocatively. Dick couldn’t help but notice that she was wet. All thoughts of Jade left him however, when Roy roughly grabbed a hand full of his hair.

            “Focus,” Roy demanded, drawing his cock towards Dick’s mouth. Obediently, Dick opened his lips. Without a word he began sucking.

            Up and down he let his mouth trail, his tongue running over the ridges of Roy’s cock when he could – when he wasn’t busy pushing it as far down his throat as he could. Above him, Roy let out a pleased groan, his finger still tight in Dick’s hair.

            “Come on, Grayson,” Roy prodded. “You can do better than that.”

            Dick lifted his eyes up – locking them with Roy’s as he started to go faster. He breathed in deeply from his nose before pushing deeper, Roy’s cock sinking in and blocking his airway. Dick swallowed, his lips smirking as he felt his own throat close, tight and hard. But as he went to pull back, the hand in his hair tightened. He tried to breathe, a slight panic in his chest. Roy’s fingers tightened in his hair, nails scraping his scalp. It felt amazing.

            “Something the matter, Dick?” Roy asked, knowing full well there was no way Dick could respond around his cock. This was a test.

            Dick slid a hand up Roy’s wrist, griping it tightly, but not moving to tap. Roy smirked again, his grip on Dick’s hair extending to encompass the whole back of his head as he pushed himself in even deeper.

            “You’re going to break him,” Jade warned from just out of sight. She didn’t sound too concerned.

            Dick opened his hand and let his fingers tap against Roy’s skin twice. Immediately, the pressure on the back of his head ended, and Roy pulled out. Air flooded his lungs. Roy crouched again, bringing their faces even.

            “Good boy,” he whispered. “I needed to know you were going to tap. You feeling alright?”

            Dick blinked up at him with a smile. “Green,” he whispered back, voice a little horse. Roy laughed loudly, his hand wrapping into Dick’s hair once again, and pulling him forward into crushing kiss. With his hands still gripping him, Roy dragged them back to standing.

            “Strip,” he commanded. “And then go see what you can do for Jade.”

            Dick nodded, his back to Roy as he stripped out of his extremely confining jeans. Jade’s lazy smile watched him, every second screaming out the word predator.

            “You know,” she cooed, pushing the robe off of her shoulders and spreading her knees wider. “You do look quite beautiful on your knees.”

            “Yes, ma’am,” Dick offered with a smirk. He could hear Roy moving around behind him, but he refused to fall into that trap.

            “Why don’t you get back there,” she instructed.

            And of course Dick obeyed. Without a word he dropped back to his knees, moving himself in between her legs, waiting for the next command.

            Her hand shot out, fingers clutching his hair, and directing his face to her thighs. Her grip wasn’t like Roy’s. It was sharper, even more possessive if that were possible.

            “Lick,” she demanded, and he obeyed. Slowly at first, Dick ran his tongue over the inside of her leg, alternating between licks and little bites. Never too hard, but hard enough to earn him something that sounded very similar to a purr.

            Jade continued to direct him with a tight hand in in hair, closer and closer to her center. “Alright, little boy, let me see what you can do what that mouth.” She released him slightly, hand still resting on his head, but softly, oddly trusting. Dick wanted to earn that.

            Slowly, so she could see him the whole time, Dick brought one hand up to her, his fingers spreading the lips of her pussy easily. He began licking her, his tongue sweeping from opening to clit in even strokes. Jade’s moans above him only encouraged him to go faster. He slid one finger into her quickly, curling it and rubbing.

            “That’s good,” Roy said from behind him, suddenly very close. “I love hearing her moan like that, Dick. I bet her pussy is soaking wet isn’t it?”

            With his mouth still pressed against her clit, Dick hummed his response, earing him another low moan, and the hand in his hair tightening again.

            “Jade?” Roy asked, his hands running over Dick’s hips and ass. “Tell me what he’s doing?” His voice wasn’t commanding now, which surprised Dick, it was more begging, pleading with the woman.

            “He’s got one of those long fingers inside of me,” she whispered, her voice husky. “I want another.” Dick obliged without hesitation, sinking in a second finger spreading her further. “And you were right, Red, he is very good with his mouth.”

            “So you think he deserves to be rewarded?” Roy asked, his fingers trailing further down Dick’s spine. In response, Dick doubled his efforts. He let his lips tighten around Jade’s clit. He needed her approval. He needed her to say yes.

            “Mmmm,” was the only thing she could get out. Dick hoped it was enough. Judging by Roy’s laughter, it would be.

            Dick felt something cool sliding up against his ass. Roy’s finger, only one, wet with lube, pressing against his extremely tight ass.

            “Green,” Dick begged, his face still buried in Jade’s soaking pussy. “Green, please.” Jade raised her hips against his face, but Roy continued antagonizing slow.

            “Not yet,” the older man whispered, very carefully sliding the single digit into his ass. “You are so fucking tight. If I go too much faster than this, I’m going to break you.”

            Dick nodded emphatically. That. That was exactly what he wanted. He wanted to feel broken and torn. He wanted to feel physically all of the things he couldn’t currently handle emotionally.

            Jade quickly tightened around his fingers, her body shaking in pleasure as she came with a moan. Dick’s cock hardened more than he thought it could have at this point. It was painful.

            “Christ, Red,” Jade breathed, pushing herself away. “Give the poor guy what he’s asking for.”

            Dick nodded, panting, pushing his ass back against the single finger. But Roy continued to laugh.

            “Stop pushing so much, Boy Wonder,” Roy chided. “Or I’ll have to have you tied down.” Dick froze. He was rewarded with a second finger being slid slowly into him. He sunk his face, no longer preoccupied, into the carpet, presetting himself the best way he knew how.

            “Good God,” Roy groaned, his fingers finally starting to pump faster. “You know, I almost forgot how beautiful you look like this. Your back arched, your ass in the air.”

            “Green,” Dick tried, begging again, his voice cracking.

            “Fuck him soon, Red,” Jade warned. “Or I’m going to do it.” She was back to watching, her eyes alight with fire at the sight they made.

            “As you wish,” Roy answered, shifting his weight. Dick cried out as Roy’s fingers left him, but the sound of a condom being opened promised quite a bit more.

            He could feel Roy behind him, knew he was carefully spreading more lube over his cock. Dick almost lost it when he felt the head being pushed into him. Still so fucking tight. Roy moaned loudly.

            “Fuck,” he hissed, hips stuttering forward, giving Dick exactly what he had wanted. Exquisite, glorious, perfect pain.

            “Please,” Dick heard himself begging, pushing his own hips back, forcing Roy into him deeper. “Please, Roy. Just fuck me.” Roy didn’t respond except for the rapid increase in his pace.

            Jade stood up then, gracefully, beautifully still naked, to move behind the two men. “Make him cum,” she whispered dangerously into the redhead’s ear – just loud enough so that Dick could hear it. It made his cock twitch.

            Roy moved one hand from Dick’s hips to wrap around his cock. “I’m pretty sure you heard the lady,” he growled, teeth craping against Dick’s neck. “She wants to see you cum, Boy Wonder. And what the lady wants, she gets. One way or another.” Roy’s hand was strong, determined, matching each of his thrusts.

            Dick nodded, moaning in response. He was close, so very fucking close. His ass clenched even tighter in response, making Roy’s thrusting stutter in response – losing its once smooth, albeit fast rhythm.

            “Fuck, Grayson,” Roy hissed. “I’m going to…” But Dick lost track of what it was Roy was going to do as his own vision went white and his own groan finally silenced all of the voices he’d been hearing in his subconscious. He came hard, painfully, perfect, just as he’d wanted.

            Dick felt a hand brushing the side of his face softly, as Roy slipped out of him. “You alright?” Roy asked, all hardness gone from his voice. Dick only nodded, letting himself sink all the way onto the floor.

            “Here,” Jade said, handing him a towel. “Red will help you get cleaned up.” Even her voice sounded softer now, less hunter, more content.   Dick smiled up at her, nodding again as Roy helped to pull him to his feet.

            “You did good,” Roy whispered leading him into the bathroom. “We’ll grab something to eat after this, and maybe talk?” Dick laughed. Roy trying to get him to talk about his problems? Now that was a switch.

            “Yeah,” he replied, not sure if he was going to talk about it or not. “Yeah, that sounds good.”


End file.
